


Hope for the Hopeless

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Community: kakasaku, Death, Drama, F/M, Romance, Swearing, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a good life up until the last mission. Now, Hatake Kakashi must go on and try to live his life the way she wished for him to. Pairing: KakaSaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sass Sas, hereby disclaim all rights to anything Naruto related.

Also 2 i/c is short for second in command. xXx

* * *

**Prologue**

"Everyone ready?" a chorus of assents crackled through the earpiece.

The compound wasn't very big which in and of itself was surprising. The ANBU captain frowned under the mask. For what was supposed to be in operation shouldn't the compound be even a bit bigger. Holding back a sigh they jumped forward to the last tree and made a signal for the other seven operatives behind, to stop.

"You all know the plan. Fail to follow and it's your neck on the line. And not by the Hokage herself but by me." And without looking back she leapt silently to the ground and quickly made her way over the wall surrounding the compound.

The moonlight cast a silvery glow over everything and produced shadows for cover if needed but this ANBU didn't. As the door was reached they put their ear to it to listen for any movement inside. A minute went by. The frown deepened. Something wasn't right. There should be _some_ sound. Glancing back at other squad captain the captain made a slight signal by minutely shaking her head. _Don't follow._

Silently trying the handle and watching and listening very closely for any movement or traps, the door opened with the quietest of squeaks. The movement was cut off as soon as the squeak sounded. The person held very still, waiting. No sound, no movement. Nada.

Bringing a hand up to the receiver one their neck, intel. was given very softly and quietly, "Something's not right."

" _What do you mean?"_ a masculine voice answered. That voice was heaven.

"There should be people around. Everything's way too quiet."

" _You're right."_

"And another thing. Jump to the next tree in front of you –just you- and look out. Tell me what you see,"

Out of the corner of their eye, they saw their 2 i/c jump to the next tree and crouch, looking intently over the compound, taking everything in again.

" _It's small. For the operation they're supposedly carrying out, they would need a bigger place."_ The frown could be heard in his voice.

"Exactly." Sighing silently the captain turned back to the task at hand, "Don't follow me in. Only move when I give you the go ahead," and with that, the door was yanked open and the ANBU clad figure disappeared through the door. The two teams awaited her command.

Creeping down corridor, making sure no noise emanated from the movement, the ANBU captain had all their senses in gear nearly going into overdrive. Their body was on high alert. They had lost contact with the team five minutes into the place which was not terribly convenient for giving orders or receiving updates but the mission had to be completed no matter the cost.

Turning right, they came upon the first door in the complex so far bar the one used for gaining entry. Cautiously they put their ear to the door and listened. Five minutes of this and all that could be heard was dripping from the other side. Most likely water from a burst pipe but nothing would surprise the captain. After three years of working in ANBU and coming across various scenes and encounters, they had basically come to expect anything unexpected.

Twisting the handle they slid into the room and then froze at the sight greeting their eyes.

_Shit._

Of course, the first room the captain came to would be the one used for torture. The dripping sound was the blood currently draining from a fresh corpse. Walking slowly over to the hanging body, they felt for a pulse; you didn't have to be a medic-nin to know the woman was dead but hey, why not make sure?

Bringing their fingers to the receiver they again tried to contact the teams but all they got was crackling. Sighing in frustration they turned back to take in the room and then proceeded to sweep it, searching for any useful files or clues that could make the job easier.

But that would be too lucky, right?

Leaving the room and going back the way they had come they went straight forward, down the left side of the T junction. About 10 paces in they felt something against their left ankle before they heard the snap of a wire. Freezing, the captain looked down at the now snapped trip wire.

_Fuck._

Taking a deep breath they brought their head up to face the direction they were headed just in time to dodge several kunai headed straight for their person. As they fell to the floor they caught sight of the exploding tags on the end of all of them. Their eyes followed the kunai and realised what they were headed for. Scrambling to their feet they flew back the way they had come; the entrance wasn't that far away…right? Plenty of time to escape before getting blown up or burnt, right?

Sprinting, they kept gaining speed but then the explosion sounded and the heat was fast on their heels. Then their ears caught the sound of the roaring flames and their eyes then caught the glow. If the captain hadn't been trying to escape their impending death, they probably would've taken the time to observe the elegant flames in their moment of glory, but as it was, they were finding it hard pushed to outrun it. The flames had already started to lick the back of the ANBU armoured vest.

Crackling sounded in her ear before the second in command's voice reached it.

"… _answer me, damn it! Are you there? Are you alright? Need backup? Hello?"_ his voice rhyming of the questions in a slight panicked voice that only those closest to him would hear.

The captain brought their hand up to their neck in a bid to answer but all that got out where the panting breaths.

" _Captain! Are you alright?"_

Dragging in a deep breath, they managed to respond," Get…the…team out…of…here. Leave…..me…here." _Thank god for short hair…._ They thought as the flames continued to lick at their back.

" _What's going on captain?"_

"Get. Out. Of. HERE!" the captain shouted.

The team on the tree's watched as the captain burst through the door. They watched as their captain looked up and gave the signal to run. Their second captain was about to go and get her when they heard a deep rumbling and then a blazing fire shot out through the doorway and engulfed the ANBU captain lying on the ground. And then they proceeded to watch the compound explode and then crumble inward on itself.

"SAKUUUURAAAA!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The prologue to my first ever story. Give me reviews or don't, I don't really care.**

Lady Sassy Sas xXx


	2. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto...sadness :(

* * *

**1\. Home Is Where Your Heart Is.**

"Sakura…" He bowed his head and stared at his feet. He was standing underneath the Sakura tree where it had all began. Where he had first asked her out; where she had very first kissed him; where they had both agreed to move in together; where they had both talked about having a family; where he had proposed…

Hatake Kakashi stared at his feet. The feet that his fiancée had always enjoyed tickling or massaging. Another thing he would miss. Sighing he leaned back against the tree, letting the trunk support most of his weight. He still couldn't get the sound of her heavy panting or the seriousness and barely contained panic out his head as she told him and their teams to run.

He still replayed the image of her going into the compound and ¾'s of an hour later flinging herself out of the entrance and onto the ground. Her giving the signal to get the hell away and, then not a second later the image of a ball of fire engulfing her and the pain staking scream that followed half a second after.

She had given her life for a mission, while also protecting her team mates. She had made him so proud. She took his teaching and used it as well as being able to complete the mission. The day they had trudged back through Konoha's gates, one person short, was a day he'd never forget.

* * *

_Izumo and Kotetsu had been about to ask for their papers when they noticed there was one short; they didn't have to ask who._

_As they entered the Godaime's office it had been without cheer. Kakashi strode purposefully to the desk and set down his mission report. Honey irises met the wolf mask and the one obsidian eye behind it._

" _Mission was completed. One fatality." He deadpanned. He wasn't good at showing his emotions but in that moment all the sorrow, pain, guilt and anger he was feeling radiated out that one jet black eye. And in that moment Tsunade's hand flew up and covered her mouth as her eyes gazed around the room, seeking the woman she had practically raised as her daughter. But there were no female profiles in amongst the group of male ones. She quickly composed herself._

" _Well done. You're all being given two weeks off. Dismissed" She stared amongst them all before turning her eyes back to the man who was holding himself stiffly before her. As she heard the door shut behind the last ANBU operative she turned back to Kakashi. "You're being given a month off, Kakashi."_

_Kakshi merely bowed his head. He just wanted to go…get away from everyone and take it out on the forest that surrounded the village. On the people who had killed his fiancée._

" _Kakashi…what..happened?" Tsunade asked weakly._

_He turned his one good eye on her and glared balefully. The killing intent rolling off of him in bone chilling waves. But she knew it wasn't for her. For all that Kakashi was, he didn't misplace blame on those he was close to or cared for. But as she stared into his eye, as he took off his mask, she knew she was going to be drowning in her sake for the next month and try to forget the tale of what had happened to her apprentice, her daughter, her Sakura._

" _We headed out. About two days into the trip we settled down in a small village and made plans about how we were going to infiltrate and get the intelligence we needed. Sakura had made sure the room was sealed tight so nobody could listen or spy on us. It took nearly a full day to come up with a fool-proof plan and a safety net just in case it didn't work out for some reason. Of course, Shikamaru came up with the more in-depth planning when Sakura had outlined what she thought would work. Nara, myself, Sakura, Shikaku and Sai were up all night planning. We then explained the roles that the others on our teams would be filling. All was well._

" _We stayed an extra day and night to make sure we were all up to strength then at dawn the next morning Sakura got us all up and we continued on our way. About half a day in, I could tell she was very tense, which I know is not like her. When I asked she just told me to forget about it. I did and left her alone with her thoughts but as the day grew she completely tense and quite jumpy. Something was up. This time I called for a halt and then dragged her away so I could ask and she'd have to tell me. She had said that something wasn't right, there were no traps no signs of human life. And then she told me to stay still and listen. There were no signs of forest life either, no birds singing or squirrels fighting."_

_Tsunade frowned and her brow furrowed. She knew Sakura had an extraordinary mind and that she could see through genjutsu's as easily as Kurenai but she never knew that her apprentice was so attuned to the forest or what went on around her. Kakashi stared out the window in the direction of the derelict compound where no remains of his partner's body was found. His hands clenched even harder. He took a deep breath and contined._

" _I told her to keep her guard up and relayed the information through the two teams. The whole way there, there was tension. When we got there, Sakura called for a halt and we all stopped. She spread us out in the formation previously planned and we all settled down to watch the compound. Sakura was a wound up spring, she could not ease the tension or get rid of the unease she felt. And that's when she changed the plan._

" _Originally, I was supposed to enter the compound and give instructions based on what I saw but Sakura decided she'd go in and only her. Nobody was to follow until she gave the go ahead. Anyone who disobeyed would feel her wrath," he chuckled at this and shook his head as multiple images popped up in his head of Sakura hitting Naruto over the head or himself at times, "Anyway, she proceeded to the doorway cautiously and ever so slowly entered. We both had concerns about the intelligence we had been given. For the operation this group was supposedly running the compound was too small and there wasn't any signs of life._

" _Five minutes after she had entered we lost contact. We kept trying over the next fourty-five minutes to contact her but the endeavour proved fruitless. Just as I was about to go in after, our earpieces crackled and then we heard her panting heavily and the sound of something in the background. I asked her if she needed back-up but she told us to turn tail and run. Her voice was panicked. Two minutes after that, she dived out of the entrance and looked towards us and gave us the signal to flee but we were all rooted to the spot. Two seconds after that, a huge ball of flames shot out of the doorway and engulfed her. Her scream…" at this Kakashi gulped and tried to force the bile back down his throat, "She screamed and ear-splitting scream half a second after that. Ten seconds after that, the compound exploded and the rest caved in on itself. No remains were found." At this, he let the tears fall freely and let out a sob._

_And Tsunade, although not one to outwardly give affection, physical or emotional, except to Sakura, Naruto, Shizune and Jiraiya, came around her desk and cradled Kakashi against her as they both wept for Sakura._

" _She'll never be forgotten, Kakashi. She'll have her name put on the cenotaph and the whole village will be present at her funeral. It will be compulsory to attend." Tsunade said in a soft but firm voice._

_Kakashi nodded his head but then raised it, "Ne, Tsunade-sama? Could I request something?"_

* * *

Kakashi watched as the workers fixed the wooden stumps around the Sakura trees. The place had been turned into a memorial site per Kakashi's request. One small plaque was nailed to the tree which he was currently leaning against.

_Haruno Sakura_

_World's number one Medic-Nin and the Godaime Hokage's Appprentice_

_23 years_

_Loved and cared by all._

" _Home is where the Heart is."_

He lightly traced the engraving with his fingers and sighed yet again. It had been a week since they had returned and every waking moment he was trying his damndest to keep breathing and living, for her. For it was what she wanted.

* * *

" _Kakashi?" she breathed softly against his neck, her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder where it met his neck._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Kakashi…" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hesitating, not sure how to say what she wanted, "What happens if…if one of us dies? Before the other, I mean."_

_Kakashi frowned and let his eyes slide to the top her pink hair. He watched as his hand lazily drew circles on the back of her shoulder. She was lightly playing with is sparse chest hair. He took a deep breath as he mulled over her question. What_ _**would** _ _they do if one of them died? Well, the other would go on living, he supposed. But then again, wouldn't that be hard? Even though it was primarily the guilt of saving his comrades instead of completing the mission that his father had taken his own life,_

_Kakashi also thought it was because of his mother's death as well. Sakumo was never the same after she had gone. Suicide was ruled out in his books. He had forgiven his father a long time ago, when Pein had destroyed the village. He had told Sakumo that. He had seen Rin, Obito, his Father and Minato-sensei during his brief death experience._

" _I don't know, Sakura." He replied with a slight sigh, "Why do you ask?"_

_Sakura stilled in his embrace and this in turn made Kakashi become still. He knew from experience when she tensed up or went completely still, that he would not like what she was going to tell him. Like the time she had accidently washed his Icha Icha Paradise. Luckily for him it was only 3_ _rd_ _edition but still…._

" _Sakura?" he gave her a little shake, coaxing her to tell him._

" _Kakashi, I-" she sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and putting her face in her palms. Now, Kakashi was worried. And his curiosity was at a high. He sat up as well leaning on his palms and gazed intently at the back of her neck._

" _Sakura?" he asked gently._

_Shivering she spoke through her hands, "I joined ANBU."_

_Kakashi's eye widened considerably and his mouth hung open slightly. She had joined ANBU? Well, that would explain some things over the last year or so. Her new and work-until-you-drop training regime, her diet, her sleep patterns or lack there of. How she always asked to spar with all Team Kakashi/Yamato going at her and Kakashi had to use his Sharingan and Naruto his Senju mode._

_She had been bruised and bloody by the end of it all the first few months but as it became habitual she got better and improved by miles. She was able to hold her own against all four of them and had even beaten him, Sai and Yamato during one sparring session; nobody could beat Naruto._

" _Kakashi?" Sakura's voice interrupted his train of thought._

_Kakashi wrapped his right arm around her waist and brought her back against him, "I'll ask Tsunade-sama to put me back on the active duty roster,"_

_Sakura stiled before she craned her head to the side and back to look up at him, "…What?"_

_Kakashi smiled softly, "I'll ask Tsunade-sama to put me back on the ANBU active duty roster. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you go out there by yourself. I'll try and get you put under my supervision and if not me then someone who I damn well know, who can sure as hell protect but at the same time not be over-bearing, who can teach you how to survive. You're too precious to me Sakura."_

" _I love you, Kakashi." She sighed in contentment and leaned back fully into his embrace, giving him a feather light kiss on the inside of his arm._

" _I worship you, Sakura." He kissed the top of her head and smiled._

" _Kakashi…if either of us does die.."_

" _Sakura…"_

" _No, let me finish. If either of us does die, we have to promise each other that we'll go on living until we can live no more. Until fate has deemed it so for us to die. Promise me, Kakashi, that you'll go on living no matter what. That you won't try to get killed on solo missions, that – if you can – try to find happiness with another woman..." Sakura finished softly._

_Kakashi was tense. He didn't want to promise her that. He wanted to promise her a long life, happily married with children of their own. He wanted that. But like every other shinobi, he knew that it was unlikely, especially if you were in ANBU. Asuma and Kurenai had proved that you could fall happily in love and have a family. He had no doubt that he would've proposed if he had lived..or maybe he had and they just never told anyone._

_And then, as he looked down at Sakura, he frowned deeply, "I promise, Sakura."_

* * *

"Oi! Kakashi!" a rather loud and obnoxious voice called to him. He turned his head just in time to see a lively Naruto bounding his way over to him.

"Ah. Naruto," he give his lazy hand wave.

"Kakashi-sen – Kakashi. What're you doing here? I thought you'd be planning the wedding with Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at him with confusion.

Kakashi's eye twitched and he looked at his former student with such sorrow. _That's right. Naruto was on a mission of his own when it happened. I guess he hasn't heard._ Kakashi sighed and looked up at the pink blossoms over head.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi didn't have the heart to correct him, "Hey, why does everyone look so down? Has someone died?"

At this, Kakashi shut his eye tightly and looked down at the ground again, begging the tears to stay away, "Ah.."

"Wha-who? Who died, Kakashi? Was somebody important? Anybody close to us?" Naruto asked with frantic trepidation. Kakashi looked his former student in the eye, realising he couldn't bring himself to tell him who exactly had died. So, instead, he moved away from standing in front of the plaque and to the side.

Naruto looked at him questionably before going to read the bronze plate nailed to the tree. Kakashi waited for the screams of outrage, for the barrage of punches and kicks landing on his body. So, when he felt arms encircling him, his eye opened in surprise to find the orange and black clad ninja hugging him.

Naruto pulled away but kept one hand on his former sensei's shoulder as his eyes sparkled with un-shed tears, "I'm sorry, Kaka-sensei."

"Ah…"

Naruto then turned and placed his right over the plaque and gave Sakura a silent prayer before speaking out loud, "We'll find whoever did this to you, Sakura-chan, and they will pay dearly for it!" and with the faintest hint of a breeze, the blonde was gone.

Kakashi sighed and stared at the plate again before one lonesome cherry blossom fell before his eyes and landed softly in the palm of his hand and a gentle warming feeling crept over him.

"Looks like you'll be waiting for me, yet again, Sakura. I will keep my promise to you, I swear."

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter uploaded and I am writing the second one at the minute.**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx  
**


	3. Surviving

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto...sadness :(

* * *

**2\. Surviving**

"…SAKURA!" he bolted up, sweat covered his body and his left hand flew straight up to his left eye as raging pain tore through it.

Getting up he staggered to the bathroom and turning on the light he looked in the mirror. His eye was weeping blood and tears and stung like hell. He groaned as he fumbled for the pain-killers that the Hokage and given him to ease the pain.

It had been over five months since Sakura had been killed and it was not getting easier to accept or to forget. He was reminded of her at all times and by the simplest of things. It was pure torture. And the dreams…those had definitely not stopped. In fact, they and become even more intense as the months went by. For some reason his mind, body and soul would not allow him to rest. He had tried to get back in the dating game but he just couldn't, for the life of him, get into the swing of it. He found no enjoyment or comfort with any of the women he had tried to date. He couldn't even bring himself to have an intimate night with any them. It just didn't feel right.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head he decided to get ready for the day. It was 06:00. The time Sakura always woke up at, even on her days off. Of course, this became the routine for him as well. Habitual.

* * *

"COME IN!" the busty blonde roared from the other side of the door. Today was already a bad day. Tsunade already had 12 bottles of Sake littered around her desk. Her migraine was not helping her concentrate on her duties.

The silver haired ninja raised an eyebrow seeing his Hokage slumped over her desk, seemingly asleep…. _hungover_.

"Ah..Hokage-sama?" he asked quietly.

"HUH? Ugh…ouch." She clapped a hand half over her forehead and eyes, "Light…" she fumbled about blindly on her desk until she located a paper weight and threw it with accuracy at the light overhead, "Better.." she muttered as she opened her eyes slightly to see who had interrupted her…break…"Hatake, what are you doing here, brat?"

Kakashi edged his way forward to her desk whilst rubbing the back of his head in an apologetic matter, "Eh heh heh. You called for me, Tsunade-sama,"

"I did?...I did!" she winced, "Ouch." After a while of fumbling around her desk and two stacks of paper had avalanched to the floor she threw a scroll at him. "Mission. Have three weeks to complete. Go."

Kakashi frowned at the scroll in his hand. He didn't want a mission, much less one as long as three weeks. He had more important things on his mind, like which volume of Icha Icha he'd bring with him. He turned to leave but stopped as a sudden thought occurred to him and turned back slightly, "Eh, Hokage-sama? Is this a solo mission or a team one?"

"Huh? What?" Tsunade barely lifted her head enough just to look at her shinobi, "Solo or team. Your choice. But you can only take two more with you."

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room, fiddling with the scroll in his hand. He let his feet carry him to wherever they may. He was already running through names in his head to see he would want to take with him. Granted, there were some more preferable to others but he would have to read through the mission scroll first to see who would be suited to the task.

* * *

" _Kakashi?" her soft voice sounded behind him. A second later her arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. A slight peck to his shoulder was felt, "What's wrong?"_

_The silver haired shinobi continued to stare out the glass door which led to a small balcony. He sighed inwardly. He didn't want to do this, not now and definitely not tonight. He'd tried his damndest to get out of it but to no avail._

" _Kakashi?"_

_He sighed before covering the back of her hands with his own and stared at them. After another minute he turned around and scooped her up before walking over and flinging himself down on the couch, with her sprawled on top of him, "Got a mission."_

_She watched as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, his mouth set into thin straight line, "So?"_

_He was reluctant to tell her; reluctant to have this conversation._

" _It's S-rank," he opened his right eye slightly to gauge her expression. It was blank. There was a pregnant silence for five minutes in which the tension grew._

" _How long?" her voice was low and shook slightly showing her anxiety._

" _A month."_

_There was some shifting before she rested her head on the right side of his chest and traced lightly with her finger on the left side, "When do you leave?" it was barely a whisper but he heard._

_His fingers stroked through her hair, trying to calm her, "This evening."_

_He felt her stiffen. Felt her as she stopped breathing; felt her hand curl into a tight fist. He looked down at her with sympathetic eyes. He hated these missions as much as she did. But it wasn't like he could help it. Not like he hadn't tried to get out of it._

" _I'm sorry, Sakura. I tried, I really did," he told her in earnest rubbing her upper arm to try and get her to relax; it worked._

" _I know," she sighed as she raised herself up and stared into his eyes before leaning down and pressing her lips to his gently. They stayed like that for a few seconds before it turned into a more heated, passionate kiss. They broke apart and gazed intently at each other; their eyes conveying what they would not say out loud, for fear of being the last words spoken between them._

_Sakura frowned before biting her lip and looking away. He could tell she was thinking; wanting to say something to him._

"… _Kakashi.." she started hesitantly._

" _Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow at her, questionally._

_She took a deep breath to steady herself; preparation for what she was about to say next. Her eyes slowly made their way back to his with an intense expression, "I might be pregnant…"_

* * *

He stared intently at the men passing the girls and boys down the line to the secluded beach; child slavery. Slavery in every sense of the word. It sickened him.

Not for the first time, he wondered what kind of a father he'd have made if Sakura had been pregnant. As that memory hit him like a wave hitting the upper shore, he remembered how he had felt that night and for the weeks he'd spent away on that mission. He had felt trepidation along with excitement at the prospect of becoming a father. He had wanted to get the mission over and done with and get back to her and see if she was carrying his child.

He remembered the disappointment when he found out that she wasn't pregnant but they _had_ discussed it for a quite a while after he returned.

His gaze narrowed as they started to cast a ninjustu to render the children unconscious. He looked to either side of him, nodding at his team mates.

Genma and Kurenai nodded back and they silently leapt to the ground and prowled towards the operation currently taking place. As Kakashi counted down with his fingers, Kurenai prepared a Genjutsu and Genma readied his senbon. Kakashi fingered his kunai and shuriken.

The countdown was done and Kurenai quickly cast her genjutsu. The men suddenly snapped up and looked around them in fright. They started shouting at each other. Whatever she was forcing them to see, they were terrified. Then they were dropping like flies as Genma threw his senbon with precision to the pressure points in the body effectively rendering their ability to use chakra useless and to cause them to faint.

Kakashi threw kunai at the remaining few, silencing them for eternity before quickly making his way over to the group of frightened children and cutting their bonds. He quickly reassured them that he, Genma and Kurenai were there to rescue them and get them back to their families.

His other two teammates were busy securing their newly acquired hostages while he tended to the frightened boys and girls. They were huddled together unsure of what to make of this new situation. Turning back towards his comrades he saw that they has secured the villains and were now awaiting further orders. He frowned; how were they going to transport the hostages _and_ the children when there were only three of them?

He moved to join them, "How are we going to do this?" he asked, frowning as he gazed over the water to where the boat lay. Another ANBU team would be out here to take care of that sooner as opposed to later. One less thing to worry about. They all switched their gaze from each other, to the children and then back again.

 _Sakura would know what to do; she always did._ He thought with a small smile gracing his face behind the mask.

* * *

"Take these downstairs and get someone to clean them, then, bring up the two new kimono's and bring Akane while you're at it." Kinomoto Kaede threw the 'dirty' robes to the serving girl, currently attending her.

"Hai, Kinomoto-sama." She lowered her eyes and bowed to show her obedience before going to do as her mistress requested.

The mansion was huge and had taken quite a while for her to get used to and to know her way around it. As she walked she wondered how much longer she'd have to be here. Keiji _had_ promised to get her out of here over a month ago. Frowning, she brushed a short lock of brown hair behind her ear and she turned down another corridor before coming to an alcove that descended down to the kitchen via a spiral stone staircase. She had been here for months and she still was non the wiser about what her mistress or her husband actually did for a living. Whatever they did, it wasn't what they told outsiders. No, that was a cover; of this she was sure.

"Maede-san!" one of the other serving girls called out to her.

"Ohaiyo, Ren-san. Kinomoto-sama wants these re-washed. They are dirty, apparently. In the meantime, do you have any idea where the new Kimono's are?" she asked as she handed the material's over and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table.

They were currently in the servants room, between the kitchen and laundry room. All of the lower part of the mansion was made from dark stone and there was little light that came from the kitchen door and two window's which led to the yard where most of the washing was put out to the dry and the animals were fed. It was dank and musty and made Maede Ina quite nervous and fidgety.

"Ah. They are upstairs in the tea room." Ren gave her a small smile before turning and walking into the warm and humid washing room.

Ina sighed and turned on her heel, making her way back up to the tea room to collect the Kimono's and then headed to find the daughter of her mistress. That girl was exceptionally hard to find when she wanted be alone but Ina always did. She had a knack for it; everybody wondered how she did it. Were it took all the serving staff hours to find Akane-sama, it took Ina a matter of minutes, which is probably why she was promoted to personal serving girl of girl's of the house.

"Akane-sama, you can come out now. Your mother has requested your presence," she called out as she entered the girl's room.

There was some shuffling, a thud and a squeak before a blonde, aqua-eyed girl of about 7 years of age appeared from under the bed, with a scowl on her face. Ina had to bite back a laugh. Apparently, in her rush to come out of hiding she had forgotten about the skirting of the bed and thumped her head off of it.

"Ina-chaaannn! It's _not_ funny!" the young girl pouted and continued to scowl at the woman biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hai, hai. Come on, Akane-sama. We've kept your mother waiting long enough, we don't want her to become angry, do we?" Ina smiled as she held out her hand for the young girl to take.

"She wouldn't get mad, Ina-chaaannn! She loves me and she really likes you." The young girl flashed a huge smile, skipping past the serving girl and out the door before turning back and looking at her friend on the serving staff, "Are those the new kimono's?"

"Ah, Kinomoto-sama wants to try them on and see if they need altering in any way before the ball," Ina replied as she walked beside the blonde. The little girl had very long hair and kept it up in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way.

"But that's _ages_ away!" Akane whined.

"Two days."

Akane gave a disgruntled groan and scowled at the walls. She was not a girly-girl or materialistic like her mother and for that, Ina was eternally grateful. One materialistic person in the household was more than enough.

"Kaa-san!" the little girl yelled and rushed to her mother, arms out-stretched for a hug which Kaede returned in full. Ina bowed her head and walked over and laid the boxes with the kimono's on the lacquered table. She bowed again, averting her gaze to the floor and shuffled back to the door, awaiting any more orders.

"Right, Akane. Let's see if these kimono's fit, shall we?" Kaede smiled fondly at her daughter and caressed her cheek before turning the boxes.

The serving girl held back a deep sigh and gazed out the wall length window which faced the west. Out there, quite a few kilometre's away, lay her homeland. And Kami-sama was she more than ready to return. After all, she had been surviving this long, but how much longer would she have to keep surviving? She needed out of this place and soon.

* * *

Kakashi strolled lazily down the street, Icha Icha in hand and ignoring everyone around him. Including the obnoxiously loud blonde beside him who was prattling on about something or other. He didn't mind, it tended to keep Naruto busy and let him read without any distractions.

"Oi! Kaka-sensei! Are you listening?" Naruto bellowed in his hair.

"Ah…" Was Kakashi's monotone reply.

"Well, what do you think! Do you think I should go for it!" Naruto was now in front of him bending forward slightly to try and see the silver haired man's only visible eye from underneath the smutt book.

"Whatever makes you happy." Kakashi lowered the book slightly to give his former student an eye crinkle and ruffle his hair.

Naruto glared at him indignantly, "YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING! BAKA-SENSEI!" he shouted, pointing at his former sensei.

"Ma, Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you to stop with the sensei-ing?" he asked walking past the blonde nin and carrying on towards wherever his feet were leading him.

Naruto groaned in frustration before pivoting around and jogging to catch up with the older man. He hated when Kakashi was like this. If Sakura was here, Kakashi would-

 _But she's not here. Sakura-chan, everyone around here misses you soo much. Especially, Kakashi, Tsunade-baa-chan and myself. We tried to find the people responsible for your death but it's still a no-go. We will avenge you Sakura-chan, I promised and you know I keep my promises as best as I can. We got Sasuke back home albeit he was put to rest six feet under soon after._ Naruto sighed and put his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the sky.

"Naruto, fancy a spar?" Kakashi looked at the boy- man- to his side and waited for a reply.

Naruto frowned slightly before breaking out into a massive smile, "You're on, Kaka-sensei!" and with that he was racing towards their old training ground.

Of course, Kakashi being Kakashi, he was already there by the time the flamboyant nin came abruptly to a halt in front of him, "I hate when you do that, you know,"

"Ah.." Kakashi's eye gave away to the fact he was smiling, "Rules are…there are no rules. Well, except no killing or maiming but that's obvious."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not stupid!"

Kakashi just gave an irritatingly patronising smile before leaping backwards and sending a torrent of kunai at Naruto, who blocked and dodged most of them before summoning his reliable Kage Bunshins.

Kakashi could roll his eyes but he knew how formidable his sensei's son had become over the years. He had surpassed everyone he knew. He was extremely proud of Naruto and all he had achieved. He would make a brilliant Hokage one day but when was question. He hid in the branches and slowly lifted his hitai-ite from his left eye and scanned the surrounding area. There were three Naruto's in the centre of the field and he could see the Fūton: Rasenshuriken being formed. Naruto's moves were always predictable. Kakashi had known him long enough to know his battle-style but that didn't make him any less dangerous; Naruto was also unpredictable in how he executed his moves.

Naruto, in short, was a paradox.

Kakashi quickly formed his own Kage Bunshin and sent it out in his stead. He meanwhile disappeared underneath the ground ready to drag down the real Naruto after his clone had gotten rid of the fake Naruto's.

It took three minutes for this to happen and for Kakashi to win the spar.

"Well, that was fun. I must go and wander down the Road of Life. Ja ne, Naruto!" and the silver-haired nin disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a disgruntled and huffing Naruto to get out of the ground.

* * *

"Hatake! Open the damned door!" a deep booming voice shouted from the other side of his closed front door. Kakashi groaned and raised himself slowly from the couch where he had been lying in the dark thinking about nothing in particular.

"Finally! Get dressed. We're going out," The light brown, shoulder length haired nin informed him in clipped sentences…if you could call them that.

"Not tonight, Shiranui." Kakashi all but grunted and went to shut the door in his friend's face. When it jarred to a stop Kakashi looked up at the man emotionlessly before shrugging and going back to his previous position on the couch.

"There's not a hope in hell that I'm leaving you to wallow in the dark tonight, Hatake. What would Pinkie say if she saw you like this?" Genma kicked the door shut, turned on the lights and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Genma, don't." Kakashi warned the older ninja.

Genma being Genma, took no heed of the warning, "I'd dare say she'd kick your ass seven ways to hell and back before dragging you out somewhere and have her way with you…" he smirked while the silver-haired man groaned in exasperation.

"Fine, gimme five," and he dragged himself up the stairs to change.

Half an hour later and Kakashi was dressed in the jounin uniform and the two men made their way to the local Sake house to indulge in drinks and hopefully picking up a woman or two and get laid – in Genma's case anyway.

Everyone was there, including the Konaha 11 minus one pink-haired medic-nin and Asuma. Kakashi sighed.

_It's gonna be one of those nights, Sakura._

* * *

**Second chapter done. I know it's not really flowing properly but I got a bit fed up writing it ^^"**

**I apologise for it being...well..higgilty piggilty but I promise to have it under control for the next one...maybe *shrugs*  
**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx  
**


	4. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Left. Left again. Right. Another left. Straight on….down the steps first right and first left.

_Kami, this place is confusing. I wonder if it would have taken-_

"Ina-san! There you are! Hurry, we have to be ready in the next five hours for this ball!"

Ina suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and hit something… _hard._ In the nine months she had been here, she had been pushed to her limit of patience time and again. She had to give herself credit; the last personal maid to Kinomoto Kaede had been driven off after the first two weeks. Apparently she hadn't been able to cope with the woman's every single beck and call.

She smirked slightly. From a young age she had learned to reign in her impatience. It was a skill she took pride in. After all, how could anyone live with insufferable and infuriating people all around you and _not_ have patience? Nobody would survive that.

As she held the various pieces of material that made up the formal garment, she noted the room. It was fairly small and there were two doors. The one she had just entered which led to the rest of the house, and then the sliding doors leading to the veranda and the small garden beyond. This garden was enclosed on all sides by the house, with the room they were in being the only entrance to it. Apparently it was supposed to be their own Secret Garden.

_If you call nearly all of the household and your friends, knowing about it secret, then yes…I suppose it is._

"Innnnaaaa-chaaaan!" Akane's voice chimed from behind the room divider, which served more as a place to get changed.

"Yes, Akane-sama?"

The little girl with long, wavy, blonde hair came out from behind the room divider with a huge smile plastered across her face. Big green eyes stared up at her as they sparkled. The kimono she wore was a deep navy with white thread shaping the outline of lotus flowers around the bottom.

Ina suppressed the urge to frown. It wasn't the child's fault that her parents were rich. She didn't understand that there were people out there in poverty, barely managing to feed themselves and find shelter if and where they could.

"Ne, don't I look pretty, Ina-chan?"

At this, Ina smiled, "You look stunning, Akane-sama." _She may not be girly and materialistic as her mother but even she can get excited by fancy clothing at times…_ the little girl twirled and her hair flowed out behind her.

"Ina-san, would you please do Akane's hair?" Kaede's voice sounded from behind a door diagonally across the room.

"Hai, Kinomoto-sama." Ina asked as she directed the hyper girl to a cushion in the middle of the room. She pulled and twisted the blonde tresses into an elegant up-do and then put the ornate headpiece in place. She felt a small amount of pride at having done it so quickly and managing to make it presentable in one go.

She patted the girl on the shoulder and stood up turning towards the divider, "Would you like some help, Kinomoto-sama?"

"No, I'm fine but I think it's time you got yourself ready, Ina-san," came the swift reply.

"M-me?" Akane turned to look at her friend and hand-maiden and smiled. She looked frozen with shock.

"Hai, Ina-chan! I asked if you could escort me this evening!" Akane informed her in an excited manner and her eyes and face lit up with excitement and hope.

"Of course, the guards will be around the room but I thought it a good idea for Akane to have someone at her side by the evening. Someone I know and trust. So I agreed," Kaede added as she came around the divider, dressed in her formal robes and her hair also turned up and headpiece in place. She smiled at Akane and turned the smile to Ina as she motioned to follow her into the side room.

Ina followed obediently her curiosity piqued. When she entered she saw her Lady making her way over to an lacquered cabinet and lift a box on top of it before bringing it over to Ina and holding it out.

"M-my lady?"

"It's your kimono for tonight, Ina-san. Akane picked for you herself," the woman smiled gently before urging Ina to take the box.

With slightly shaking hands, Ina took the box from her employer and gently lifted the lid. She gasped when she saw the Kimono inside, "M-my lady! This is too much for a lowly servant like me! I cannot-"

"You can and will. I wish it. You have done more for me, my daughter and –on occasions- my husband in the last nine months than some of the other servants who have been here for years," she gently lifted the girl's bowed head, "I have never been more impressed with a serving girl and hand-maiden than I have been by you."

Ina stared at her stunned, her brain not really working trying to process what Kinomoto-sama had just told her. She felt proud, humbled and elated all at the same time, "Thank you, Kinomoto-sama," she whispered.

"I think it's time you started to call me Kaede-sama but if that makes you uncomfortable then you may call me as you do now," she rubbed her thumb softly on Ina's cheek a few times before removing it, "Come. I shall help you change,"

* * *

The team had the perimeter covered. Genma sighed. He hated guarding missions. Rarely did something ever happen. But he was a shinobi and he was bid to do whatever his Hokage asked of him from the most trivial to the crucial.

"Anything?" he asked.

" _Negative."_

" _Nope."_

" _Nothing."_

The replies came in quick succession and each tone sounded just as bored as he felt. He glanced into the Great Hall through one of the many windows that were spaced evenly on the walls. It would be easy to target anyone from these windows. It was partly why he had asked if Naruto could replace one of the original members; his Kage-Bunshins had come in handy. It was a four man squad but was doubled by one members ability to create a mass of himself. Genma smirked a bit out of jealousy. _What it would be like to have a vast pit of chakra._

"I doubt anything's going to happen. God, I hate these missions," he sighed.

" _I thought you'd love 'em, Shiranui. Look at all the beautiful women for you to oogle!"_ one of his teammates sniggered.

Genma growled in irritation, "Can it, Mitarashi! If there's anyone worse for womanizing, than me, it's you."

" _True, I won't deny that. But I've had my fair share of men too,"_ came the sly reply.

"Ugh. Don't want to know, Mitarashi…at least not now," he added the last part as an after-thought.

" _Don't knock it till you've tried it. You never know, you might like some guy-on-guy action,"_

Genma shook his head, "I'm straight through and through, Anko."

" _Guys! Seriously! I really don't need to hear this!"_ Naruto butted in before Anko had time to reply to the senbon-wielding captain.

" _Actually, I'm learning a lot from this conversation,"_ the fourth member of the team joined in.

" _What?! How in the hell could you find this informative!?"_

" _It's giving me more insight into the sexual preferences of female and male humans. It never occurred to me that someone could like males and females," a pause, "Does this apply to you, Dickless?"_

" _SAI! I-What-TEME!" Naruto flustered._

" _Am I to take that as a yes?"_

More spluttering was heard from the blonde. Genma heard Anko snort then snicker. He just shook his head and relaxed back on the trunk of the tree and proceeded to keep watch on the Great Hall and the grounds surrounding it.

* * *

Ina couldn't help but glance around the hall nervously. She felt very out of place. It was like she was an onigiri in a fruit basket. She didn't belong along the rich and powerful. She should be with the rest of the serving staff.

"Isn't this fun, Ina-chan!?" Akane drew the attention of her companion to her.

"Hmm? Yes, I suppose it is," Ina answered and glanced about.

Akane's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Looking around as if somebody's going to attack you."

"I'm not."

"Are too!"

"I am not."

"You are.

Ina sighed. They could be at it for hours if she kept answering back – she knew from experience, instead she just shook her head and plastered a smile on her face as one of the guests approached them.

"Akane-sama. How are you this evening?" the middle-aged man asked kindly.

Akane smiled brightly, "Fine, thank you. And you, Ishikawa-san?"

"Busy. Do you know where I might find Kinomoto-sama?"

Akane looked at him blankly before turning to Ina, handing her the question, "My Lady is over by the dias, Ishikawa-san. My Lordship has yet to arrive," Ina bowed.

"Ah. Arigatou…?"

"Ina, sir."

"Thank you, Ina-san," and Ishikawa walked away.

Ina let out her breath. Being here was bad enough but actually having to talk to these people? Was the room spinning?

Akane dragged her through and around the crowd of people, once in a while to stop and talk to some of the guests. This was fine until she dragged Ina into talking with them. She felt incredibly out of place and she wouldn't feel any better until this formal party was over and she could get back to her normal duties.

"Ina-san, you look stunning!" she turned at the sound of Kaede's husband and Akane's father.

"T-thank you, Kinomoto-Sama!" she bowed hurriedly in deference.

"Did you pick this out yourself?" he asked in honest curiosity, eyeing her royal blue and deep purple Kimono with a deep plum obi.

"No, Kinomoto-sama. Kaede-sama and Akane-san picked it out for me," she smoothed the front of the kimono self-conciously.

"Hmm, Kaede always did have good taste. It suits your complexion perfectly and brings out your eyes; lovely indeed. Now, if you excuse me, I have guests to converse with," Ina bowed again as he walked away.

"See? I told you! You look beautiful, Ina-chan!" Akane called to her smugly.

Ina frowned inwardly and wondered how much more of this her nerves could handle? How long before she completely made a fool of herself because of her nerves?

* * *

Something wasn't right. It wasn't so much an observation as a feeling and if one thing he was absolutely certain about was to trust his instinct and his guts. That was why he had gone into sage-mode. Naruto sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed as he concentrated on the people in and around the mansion. Everything seemed normal but he didn't let that lead him astray.

"Genma?"

" _Hai, Naruto?"_

"I'm not entirely sure but…something's not right,"

" _What do you mean? Have you seen anyone? Have you spotted something out of place?"_

"No, no. I haven't seen anything…it's more of a feeling."

" _Hmph! Baby thinks just because he's all powerful he's got more experience than us. All you've got to tell us is that you've got a_ _ **feeling**_ _? Gimme a break."_ Anko snorted in derision.

"Thanks, Anko. Just keep a lookout. Something's going to happen," Naruto frowned and took his hand away from the mic on his neck. He wasn't going to be unaware of his surroundings. He was going to stay in sage-mode no matter how much energy it took.

* * *

The atmosphere had become fairly tense. Although shee couldn't see the cause she could tell that something was amiss. Ina brought Akane closer to her side in a subtle movement. She would protect the heir to Kinomoto estate and company at all costs.

"Ina-chan? What's going on?" Akane question was just above a whisper.

Ina looked around in confusion, "I'm not sure but whatever you do, don't leave my side,"

"Hai," Akane tightened her grip on Ina's kimono.

Sometimes Ina forgot just how young the heiress was at times. In formal functions like these the girl was always so proper and had to act grown-up. She acted as though she were twenty years of age when in reality she was only seven. Still a child, still innocent and vunerable.

Ina shook her head slightly to regain her thoughts and looked around the hall, body tensed in apprehension. She found the Kinomoto's on the dais at the end of the hall. They were quietly chatting away to one of their many clients. The string quartet were still playing and everyone was still mingling and a few dancing. Ina was very nervous, had been since they arrived in the hall and she couldn't pin-point why.

"Come, Akane," she ordered quietly and quickly manoeuvred them to one of the many tall windows of the hall. She looked out of it, looked over the trees and gardens, her face scrunched up in worry, her eyes darting about the grounds before she brought her attention back to the hall.

Akane looked up at her in innocent confusion, "Why are we here? What's going on, Ina-chan? Is something wrong?"

Ina never answered her for at that moment she pulled Akane behind her as she saw a man with a dagger come towards her. She looked around but nobody was that close by and those that were, were to absorbed in whatever conversation they were having. Ina gulped and tried to steel her nerves. She would protect the child behind her even if it cost her own life.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A maid protecting the child-heir? Pathetic," he sneered and smiled cruelly, "Move aside, _girl_ and you won't get hurt."

"Like hell. I won't let you harm her," Ina positioned herself more squarely in front of the blonde child.

"You'll die," the man stated as he played with the dagger.

"So be it," and then Ina charged at him and knocked them both to the ground. She struggled to get the dagger but was being overpowered. She scrambled to the side and grabbed his wrist with the blade in an attempt to prevent him from hurting her or throwing it at Akane.

"INA-CHAN!" she heard the girl scream as did the others around them. Then she heard the gasps from around her.

"Get off of me!" the man suddenly punched her in the ribs, effectively loosening her grip, throwing her off of him and winding her all in quick succession. She gasped for breath, dazed by the pain but she tried to push it aside as she saw him get up and move towards Akane.

When the girl screamed in terror, Ina pushed everything aside and charged the man again. Both fell to the floor yet again but this time Ina backed away and but herself between him and Akane again.

"I told you," she gasped, trying to regain her breath, "I won't let you harm her,"

The man growled and leapt at her. She tried to avoid it as best she could but she was only a maid and had no fighting experience whatsoever. She struggled to escape his grip but he was too strong. She managed to whack her arm against his and he in turn lost grip of the blade and it was sent skidding along the floor.

"You bitch!" the man growled and wrapped his hands around her neck.

Ina tried to think of how to get out of his grip but she couldn't get past the panic in her head. She couldn't breathe no matter how hard she tried. Her side was aching and he was cutting off her air supply by strangling her.

Struggling wasn't working and was only making her tired. At least he hadn't harmed Akane…yet. Black dots started to obscure her vision and her struggles were pathetic flops.

"INAAAAAAAA!" Akane's shrill scream was the last thing she heard before the black spots became holes and swallowed her.

* * *

"Move!"

Four shadows burst through one of the open windows and made their way over to scene. Genma quickly threw his senbon at the man and he went lax almost immediately. Naruto was by the child's side while Sai went to protect the owner's of the estate. There was hissing as Anko released her snakes and ordered them to bind the instigator of the fight.

He heard the heir crying as he made his way over to the woman on the ground and put his fingers to her neck before hover his hand over her mouth and nose. She was alive but she would have nasty bruises come morning. He picked her up and turned towards the nearest servant, "Is there a room I can take her to?"

The servant nodded and was just about to address him when a female voice beat him to it, "Follow me, please," he turned and found himself facing Kinomoto Kaede and her husband. Genma gave a short nod and then followed the two, Naruto with the girl trailing by his side, Sai and Anko following behind.

"Anko, put him somewhere secure and stay with him," Anko nodded though he didn't see as he walked through corridors behind the Kinomoto's.

* * *

" _Do you know who he is or who could have sent him?"_

" _I can't think of anyone,"_

" _Have you ever seen him before?"_

" _Iie, that's the first time we've set eyes on him. I can't understand why he would be ordered to take out a serving girl, though."_

" _He wasn't."_

" _Akane?"_

" _He told Ina he was after me. She protected me,"_

Ina felt something cool on her forehead and something brushing her hair back. She groaned slightly but stopped when she realised the pain it caused her. She blinked as she sat up and tried to focus on the room.

Then she felt arms being thrown around her and muffled sobs, "You're alright, Ina-chan!"

Ina opened her mouth to reply but nodded slightly instead. If groaning hurt then Kami knows what talking would be like.

"Thank you for saving our daughter, Ina," Kaede spoke, her husband nodding his head in aggrement beside her.

Ina just stared at them before nodding unsurely once again. Her head was pounding but she guessed that had something to do with being strangled.

"Thank you for saving me, Ina-nee," Akane whispered.

Ina stilled. _Ina-nee? Since when did I become a big sister to her?_ She just wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her tight.

"Shiranui-san. Thank you for dealing with that wretched man. How can we repay you?" Makoto Kinomoto bowed to a man with chin-length hair and something sticking out of his mouth.

Ina eyed the man. He was slouching and had his hands in his pockets and looked bored. He wore what she assumed was a uniform of some sort. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. And even though the uniform hung relatively loose around his frame, she could tell he was fit. _Who is he?_

Genma shrugged, "Nothing. We're just doing our job,"

"There must be something. How about a raise in the payment?"

"That's very kind of you Kinomoto-sama but no. We have to get back to our village and we'll bring the attacker with us. If you want I could leave someone behind or send someone out to you once we're back in the village?"

Ina's employer's looked at one another before Makoto replied, "I don't think that will be necessary, Shiranui-san,"

"Alright. Sai, Naruto go help Anko get our…guest ready for transport." Ina saw two other men step out of the shadows and a second later they were gone through the shoji of one of the rooms in the inner most part of the mansion.

"Ina-san, are you alright?" Ina jumped and looked towards the man who addressed her. She stared at him for a second before hesitantly nodding her head but winced as she did so.

Akane clung to her more tightly when she felt her wince. Then something strange happened. A green glow emanated from the pair in the room and a couple of minutes later Ina could feel the swelling and bruising both around her neck and her ribs disappear.

Ina sat in stunned silence as the green glow faded. The other three standing were gazing upon the woman and child currently sitting on the bed. Everything was silent. Ina's heart was racing and she could hear the sound of her blood flowing, "W-what just happened?"

* * *

**FINALLY! WHOO!**

**I'm not too disappointed with this chapter. There are a few things that need to be twinged and I'll do that at a later date...maybe XD**

**But here it is!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated as I like to hear my readers thoughts/views on my fics!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx  
**


	5. Doesn't Add Up

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Genma stood at-ease keeping his gaze firmly on his Hokage in front of him as she read through his mission report for the third time. Naruto and the others had been dismissed but she had asked him to stay behind, susupiciously curious about the mission.

Her eyebrows shot up seconds later and then her eyes followed and landed on him, "She _healed_ her?! With chakra!?" he could clearly hear the astonishment in her voice.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We were all taken aback…especially the serving girl. Although, one thing definitely caught my attention," when she raised an eyebrow in question he continued, "The girl could fight. She held her own against the attacker. It's uncommon for any person who works in a job such as hers to be adept in any sort of martial arts. In saying that, she was fairly sloppy in her moves,"

Tsunade brought her saké to her lips and gulped it down. It was supposed to be a simple guard mission but this turn of events. How likely was it that her shinobi would find not only a little girl who had advanced chakra healing but also a serving girl who could defend not only herself but the little girl as well? Not very.

It was at times like these she wished Jiraiya was still alive. He'd give her more than enough insight or help her mull through the questions spinning in her head and voice his own opinion on the matter.

"What age was the girl?"

"Which one?"

"The child, Shiranui! The child!" her patience was wearing thin like it always did when she was confused.

"Oh…seven..I think," Genma turned his eyes up in thought and scratched his chin.

" _Seven?_ How can a child of _that_ age be able to do healing-jutsu? She shouldn't regardless if she knew it or not,"

Genma met her gaze with his own steady one, "I don't know Tsunade-sama but with all due respect, look at Hatake; he was a prodigy as was Uchiha Itachi. Is it not possible this girl is too?"

"Well, if it was her then certainly but even _they_ had to learn jutsu before being able to do anything. I can tell you right here and now that _nobody_ has innate medical jutsu right of the bat. You _have_ to learn it and you never stop learning; it doesn't make sense," her reply was a shrug from the man and she growled slightly in irritation, "What about the serving girl…?"

"Ina-san I think. I don't know; undercover nin from one of the other countries?"

Silence then, "Possible but I doubt it however I won't rule it out. Maybe she taught herself or learned from someone who knows a bit about martial arts?"

"Plausible but I don't think so. From what Kinomoto-sama was saying the girl was only recently employed but she has no idea where she came from before she appeared on their doorstep looking for a job; very secretive according to her,"

"Well, that's not unusual, especially if she comes from a…dodgy, background. Also not surprising if she _is_ an undercover nin,"

"Hn."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her fore head with her fingers, "Alright Genma, leave it with me. You have two weeks off but be on alert, I may be sending you out again,"

Genma bowed, _In other words; you're sending me back out there._ "Hai, Tsunade-sama," and then he left.

Tsunade turned her chair and stared out the windows of her office and her eyes traced their way over the buildings to the Sakura trees. A soft smile came to her lips as she thought about her apprentice but then her expression turned calculating. Things didn't add up and she was going to find out why.

* * *

There was a lull. And that was what irked Kakashi the most at that very moment in time. Not the blonde-haired jinchuruki to his right or the senbon-wielding womanizer to his left, no. It was the lull in missions. There were hardly any B-rank and above and if there were any, the Hokage had already picked teams for them. He had even gone into the very depths of ANBU HQ to see if there were any available there but they were all taken as well.

Kakashi had never been so bored as he was now. Sure, Genma had been entertaining at times and Naruto's never ending stupidity was quite amusing and it was even better when Kakashi could take the piss and wind them both up but…

He sighed, leant his head back against the sofa and stared at the ceiling with his one eye. They were currently in the shinobi sitting room in the Hokage tower, waiting in the hopes of a mission cropping up. It was 13:00 and if he was perfectly honest, he could be reading in one of his several 'hiding' places around the village. But no, Shiranui and Naruto had dragged him in here –for the past week and a half- and wouldn't let him leave. Apparently, he was their ticket to the good missions.

"Oi! Hatake!" a booming voice sounded from the other end of the room. Inwardly he groaned; he was not in the mood to entertain the purple-haired kunoichi today….or ever, for that matter. He slowly dragged his eye to glance at Mitarashi Anko, who was making her way through the crowd of shinobi, before returning it to the ceiling, "Hatake!"

"You'd better answer her, preferably before she wrecks the room and the inhabitants in it." Genma smirked under his mask. He knew how much tolerance the scarecrow had for the snake fiend: next to zero.

"Mmm." Was his reply.

"Eheheh..Kakashi, I _really_ think you should answer her or move your family jewels out of the way," Naruto nervously voiced as he watched the woman heading towards them like a boar about to go on a rampage.

Kakashi sighed before lifting his head to stare lazily at said woman. When he met her eyes he just stared emotionlessly at her before asking, "What?" in a bored voice.

"Don't you _'what'_ me! After what you did last night, you bastard!" he effortlessly dodged the fist aimed at his face with a slight tilt of his head.

"Hmm? Oh, that." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and tried to look even slightly ashamed.

"Yes. _That._ You think you could get away with it without me coming for payback!?" she shrieked.

Kakashi looked past her at the crowd who all were looking in their direction. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Genma inching away slowly while Naruto had all but run off. He would be getting no help from the bastards. He sighed and looked back to the enraged woman in front of him who was still ranting away.

"Anko?"

"HOW DARE YOU JUST UP AND LEAVE STRAIGHT AFTER WE FU-"

"Anko?"

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, HATAKE! PINKY MAY HAVE PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT BUT SHE WAS NEVER STRONG ENOUGH TO STAND UP TO YOU! I AM AND I AM WORTH MORE THAN SHE EVER WAS!"

Kakashi lashed out and put her in an arm lock before anyone knew what was happening. He leant into her and applied more pressure on her wrist which had her biting her lip to keep from moaning in pain, "Anko, kindly remove yourself from this room. I have never hit a woman unless it was in self-defence and I don't plan to let you be the first one I hit out of pure anger. Once you have calmed down and are in a more civil mood, feel free to come and apologise otherwise fuck off, and be wary when you next see me," he spoke in a low, cold voice and applied even more pressure on her wrist which did make her cry out before releasing her with a forceful shove.

He sat back down and placed his elbows on the top of his knees, clasped both hands together and rested his chin on top of them. The room was silent as they processed the scene that had just occurred. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to care what any of them thought. He wasn't in the mood for anyone's crap.

"Eh, Kakashi? Don't you think that was a bit too…harsh?" the senbon-wielder asked.

Kakashi shrugged in lieu of speaking. He wasn't about to apologise.

"Fucking hell, Hatake. What was gotten you in such a foul mood? I mean, I know Mitarashi isn't exactly the nicest Kunoichi about the place nor is she quiet when it comes to private matters but she didn't really deserve the rough treatment or humiliation you just dealt her,"

"Humiliation? Shiranui, she needs to learn humility. Sides, she's probably gone to find another guy –or girl- to blow off steam with,"

He heard the jounin sigh in exasperation. In all honesty he himself didn't actually know why he was in such a dark mood. Nobody had pissed him off up until Anko came in screaming at him. He'd went out with Shiranui last night for drinks and then proceeded to 'get-laid' as Genma had recommended only in a much dirtier way.

He sighed in his mind and tried to figure out how he had gotten into such a mood. When Sakura had been there she would find out why he was angry or irritated or frustrated within a few minutes and then make him feel better not long after that. She had been wonderful.

And he missed her to no end.

He sighed before he stood up and teleported to her memorial and traced the plaque dedicated to her lightly with his fingers. A breeze blew a few cherry blossoms from their branches to gently fall onto the grass around the roots of the trees.

Sakura had loved the blossoms despite how vehemently she had tried to deny it. He would always see her grow peaceful when they were blown around her. And he remembered all the times he had teased her about it and countless other things.

It wasn't easy being here without her. He still wore his wedding ring and the pendent she had given him on his birthday before she had died.

Kakashi had never really been great at moving on when someone close to him had died but he had tried after his team members had died. But now, with Sakura, he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. And he knew, deep down, that he never would.

* * *

"You're sending me out again?"

"Yes, but you're taking Hatake with you,"

"Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? He won't be pl-"

"I don't care if he won't be pleased! I'm not here to make him happy, Shiranui; he's a shinobi of the Leaf and he'll damn well go where I send him or he'll be stuck doing D-ranked missions for the rest of his days!" Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk making an empty bottle of sake topple over with a clink before her expression softened, "He needs a break from the village. Having him moping around is useless. This should get him back on his game,"

Genma doubted it but wisely held his tongue. He was and wasn't surprised that she had partnered him with Kakashi on this mission, "What are the details?"

"I've got a scroll here explaining to the Kinomoto's why I have sent you back. As for the mission I want _you_ to keep an eye on the serving girl and Hatake will be in the shadows watching her and the child,"

Genma froze at the last part, "Hatake? Dealing with a child? Really Tsunade-sama, I don't think that's the best course of action,"

"Oh? And why not?" he was treading on thin ice now, her tone although curious had a threatening lilt to it.

"You do know about Sakura and Kakashi's…problem?"

Tsunade was silent for moment before nodding, "Hai. Sakura told me herself. I fail to see the problem,"

"Fail to see the pr- _Really?_ " Genma was looking at her incredulously.

"Watch your tongue! I am the Hokage here!"

"Sorry."

Tsunade eyed him in a calculating way, "You have balls, Genma. I'll give you that, not many would question me. Hatake, Jiraiya, Shizune, Naruto and Sakura being the main ones who did or do. I can see your point and I _did_ think about it carefully but he needs to get out of this depression. Plus, he's really hacking me off with all his woe-is-me; I lost her too," she spoke quietly at the end.

Genma frowned but didn't reply. They had _all_ lost Sakura. Everyone still felt her loss every second of every day. But those especially close to her were suffering the most. He had lost track of the amount of times he'd had to comfort Yamanaka Ino and Shizune when he'd been around them at one point or another.

"The mission?" he asked in hopes of getting back on topic.

"What? Oh yes, right. Well, there's not much else to say. Get yourself prepared, get a cover in place and stay for as long as you need and send intel back…hmm. Send it back every two weeks from when you arrive." Genma nodded in agreement, "Okay, well you can leave within the next week or two, there's no rush on this one,"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," as Genma left her office once again he thought over the mission. And then realised that she hadn't said anything about her telling his partner about the mission…which meant he had to…which meant he had to find the damn bastard.

_I sometimes wonder if it's worth the effort, Hatake. I hate playing cat and mouse unless it's with a lady-friend._

* * *

**More of a filler chapter than an actual one but meh.**

**Read and review or read and lurk. Whichever works XD**

**Much love!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	6. Little Child

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

Thanks again to my beta! You are a wonderful person!

* * *

Kakashi stared at his friend who sat across the fire. "Are you sure?"

Genma rolled his eyes and snorted. "Not all of us have a Sharingan or Byakugan, but it doesn't mean we're blind. Yes, I'm sure."

Kakashi lowered his gaze to the flames. He didn't really doubt Genma's eye sight but he was a bit dubious. The nations kept an eye out for occurrences like this; they had specific sensory squads for this.

He found it hard to believe that none of the Konoha sensory nins hadn't picked up on this; their nins were superior in the art of sensory tactics. And it wasn't because of all the clans.

Kakashi himself was extremely skilled at tracking before he made a pact with his ninken and had inherited the Sharingan from Obito.

Sighing, he got up and stretched. "I'm going to patrol."

Genma just nodded in response. There was no need for a patrol but he wasn't going to say that.

Kakashi walked between the trees. He felt restless. He reviewed what he knew so far. The girl, Akane, had healed the serving girl, Ina. The child was seven and the serving girl was in her early to mid-twenties.

And according to Genma, Ina was nothing remarkable. She had the little chakra that all civilians had present. But she had also held her own against the A-class criminal that was now having fun with Konoha's Torture and Interrogation.

The child's parents were just as shocked as the rest of the occupants of the room.

So, how did a mere serving girl learn to fight?

How did a little girl heal Ina?

An hour later and none-the-wiser, Kakashi sluggishly entered their camp and threw himself on top of his sleeping mat, letting his mind wander aimlessly.

* * *

Ina stared out the open door of the dark kitchen. The stone walls served to make her mood more depressed than usual. Ever since the incident when she had somehow been healed of her injuries, she had been relatively absent minded and a bit slack on her job.

Akane's mother, Kaede, had been quite lenient on her which made her feel fairly uncomfortable and unsure.

Akane had also been quite quiet since the incident and Ina was sure she was still shaken up; much like herself.

She shook her head and went back to sewing the rip in her clothing. It was raining and dark outside even though it was only the middle of the afternoon.

The master and mistress of the house had gone out on business that morning and wouldn't be back till next week at the latest, leaving their daughter in the house and the staff to take care of her and answer to her every whim.

Ina looked up when movement from the door leading up the stairs to the family's wing where their bedrooms were caught her attention.

Akane was hidden slightly behind the frame, clutching to it with one hand.

"Akane-sama? What is it?"

The girl didn't reply, but just made her way over before burrowing herself into Ina's front. Ina put down her sewing and took hold of the girl gently and looked her in the eyes.

"Akane?"

"I'm scared," the little girl said, trying to burrow herself back into Ina's front, but Ina kept her grip firm.

"Scared? Of what?" Ina gazed at her questionably.

Her heart leaped a bit when Akane looked at her with wide eyes showing her fear and pleading. Then she started to cry and Ina brought her onto her lap and tried to soothe her. She looked up when the cook entered and looked at her. Ina shook her head.

"Will that man come back?"

Ina started at the childish voice. "No, Akane. Do you remember the man who took him away that night? He's been locked away. Do you remember?"

Akane nodded slightly. "But what if he gets away again? What if he comes back? What if he hurts you again? I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want Nee-chan to be hurt!" Her little fists tightened their hold on the front of her apron further.

Ina blinked. "He won't, Akane. They won't allow him and I'm all better after last time. I'm healed, remember? And I'd much rather I be hurt than anyone trying to harm you. I will protect you with my life if I have to,"

"No! I don't want you to leave!"

Ina realized her mistake. Instead of answering she maneuvered her arms around the girl to lift her up. She nodded at the cook and then made her way back up to Akane's room with the girl clinging onto her for dear life.

She swiftly crossed the room and settled her on the bed and made her way around the room closing the curtains, feeling Akane's eyes on her the whole time.

"What are you doing?"

Ina smiled as she made her way back over to the bed. "We are going to sleep,"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know about you but when I'm scared I find sleeping helpful, and it's even better when you have someone to comfort you while you sleep."

Akane pondered this for a moment, her forehead scrunching in confusion. "You mean like when I cuddle Neko-chan when I sleep?"

Ina chuckled at the innocence. "Yes, like when you cuddle Neko-chan."

"Is that why Tou-chan and Kaa-chan sleep together?"

Ina froze for a split second before responding. "Yes."

All was silent for a few moments before Akane whispered. "What if I have a nightmare?"

Ina cuddled her closer. "Then you can wake me up and I'll chase them away."

Akane settled down and relaxed and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep. It took the hand-maiden a lot longer while she listened to the thunder and watched as lightning followed in quick succession, illuminating the room.

Akane whimpered in her sleep and shuffled closer to Ina's side. Sighing, the young woman started to softly sing a lullaby to the child to ease her tension.

_"Little child, be not afraid_   
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_   
_Like an unwanted stranger_   
_There is no danger_   
_I am here tonight_

_Little child_   
_Be not afraid_   
_Though thunder explodes_   
_And lightning flash_   
_Illuminates your tear-stained face_   
_I am here tonight…"_

* * *

"Is that the maid?" Kakashi watched a young woman as she played with a child no more than seven years of age.

"Ah." his companion twirled the senbon around in his mouth.

"Hn."

They had arrived in the middle of the night and had been scouting the area until morning when the estate began to come to life with various servants going about their daily jobs.

There wasn't much to write home about that Kakashi could see. He had seen many estates like this in his life, and he wasn't much impressed by them. He didn't like the lavish lifestyle and the extravagant clothes. He preferred the simple.

What he disliked most about these places were the owners. They were all spoilt and stuck-up and didn't care about the poor. As long as they got what they wanted why should they give a care to those beneath them?

But what caught him by surprise was the way the child interacted with the maid. They were care-free and laughing, and the little girl didn't seem to be bossy at all. She treated anyone she came across with respect, and if she wanted something she asked. She never ordered anyone about as far as he had seen.

And the way the young woman looked at the girl was something akin to the way Sakura would have looked at Naruto or anyone else who was like a younger sibling. This Ina girl treated everyone with kindness and respect and care, much like Sakura had with her patients, especially the young ones.

He felt the pang of loss in his heart yet again but squashed it down. He needed to be vigilant, not reminiscing about his dead fiancée. But it hurt to see her virtues in another woman.

Another woman who wasn't Sakura.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a man entered the enclosed garden and walked up to the serving girl. She took the letter he produced and opened it. He watched as her eyes widened and she frowned before nodding her head in thanks to the man and slipping the letter into her skirt, returning most of her attention to her charge.

He shared a look with Genma and then bit his thumb summoning Pakkun.

"Pakkun, observe the childs' room and get Urushi to watch the serving girl's quarters." The pug nodded and flitted off. "What do you reckon is in the letter?"

Genma blew his breath out in one go. "I don't know but we'll find out later."

Kakashi nodded slightly and turned back to observe.

* * *

Tsunade finished reading Shiranui's report and snorted. When he got back she was going to whack him across the back of his head for his cheek.

According to him, there had been little of interest so far apart from a letter that this Ina person had received, but other than that there was nothing.

She hadn't expected anything to happen in such a short amount of time and to be honest, she was a bit irked that he had wasted ink and a scroll to report nothing of significance. But then again, it was his job to report.

She threw the scroll into an ever growing pile on her desk and returned to the stack of papers that Shizune had so kindly left for her that morning while she was talking to the elders.

She rummaged in her drawer and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Where the hell did you put my Saké, brat!?"

* * *

Ina frowned as she read the letter for the nth time that day while eating her dinner.

According to Lady Kaede, they were going to be away longer than first presumed. Something had cropped up in their business with another wealthy merchant, and they had to take a longer trip and wouldn't be back till the end of the month.

In the meantime, she had asked Ina to take care of Akane.

Well, it wasn't like she was going to refuse such a request? Order? But what had her perplexed was the way the letter was written. It was definitely her Lady's handwriting but the way she worded and phrased things was…off.

And it seemed to be written in a hurry.

Ina contemplated what that could allude to. Many different scenarios ran through her mind but she dismissed all of them.

They were fine.

She was just over-reacting and letting her imagination get the better of her.

As the rest of the serving staff filled the table she slipped the letter back into her pocket and became absorbed in the gossip of the estate.

She would worry when she needed to.

* * *

Akane may be a child but children had brilliant perception and could read the atmosphere around them easily. They may not know the reason behind the atmosphere but they could definitely perceive it.

So when Ina-chan had gotten the letter and had read it, Akane had felt when she became distracted and the air grew a little bit heavier, but she never voiced her question.

Instead, she had done her best to get all of Ina-chan's attention back on her and their game, but it hadn't worked out the way she had hoped.

And even now, as Nee-chan read to her, she could tell something was still distracting her and that it had something to with the letter.

So, she had pretended to fall asleep and wait a while until she was sure that everyone except the guards had gone to bed and all was silent.

She sneaked her way to the servant quarters and to the room in which Ina was allocated. As silently as she could she creaked open the door and stuck her head in to make sure that Ina was asleep.

She tip-toed across the room to the clothes Ina had neatly folded and then poked around in a bid to find the letter.

She huffed a few minutes later when she came up empty.

She narrowed her eyes in thought before a victorious grin plastered itself across her face and she quietly crawled to the head of the futon Ina was sleeping on. Ever so gently and slowly, her hand crept forward and slid under the pillow and felt around for that rectangle.

Again, she huffed when she came up empty.

After a few minutes of thought, she sighed in defeat and left the room as silently as she had entered it and made her way back to bed.

A few seconds after the door to Ina's room shut, a shadow flickered into the room with a rectangle in its mouth and placed it carefully back in the pocket from which it was borrowed.

* * *

**This chapter's been finished for a while but I've only got round to uploading it now.**

**Uni's a fucking pain! ¬.¬**

**Read and review or read an lurk!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	7. Letters, Scrolls and Combinations

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Ina hung the washing out on the line. Her mind was far away. That morning when she woke up she had slipped her hand into the pocket of her skirt and felt the letter but when she pulled it out her eyes narrowed.

There were the smallest of dents in the envelope.

Someone had been in her room while she had slept.

But she didn't have time to dwell on it. The estate's inhabitants were up and about their jobs at the crack of dawn and she was no different.

She didn't have Akane to look after until later that evening. She was in calligraphy lessons with her tutor for the morning, then after break she had lessons in flower arranging and then after lunch it was tea-ceremony.

Ina scrunched her face at the idea of having to go through that. It sounded tedious.

Shaking her head to break out of her stupor she put the last article of washing on the line and headed back into the kitchen.

She had letters and scrolls to deliver to the town today and collect a few items her Lord and Lady had ordered.

Making her way through the estate she went to the stables, a horse already waiting for her. She nodded her head in thanks to Hira the stable-lad as he helped her mount. He passed the letters and scrolls to her and then she was off.

An hour later she arrived at the small town and left her horse at a local stable and made her way to the delivering office. Here she handed the letters over and paid for their delivery.

After that, she headed towards the other end of town from the one she entered. The dust from the dirt road floated in the air from all the people travelling it.

Reaching a non-descript door she gave a couple of raps before it was answered.

A man in his fifties answered. He had white hair and a beard and wore plain clothing.

"Yes?"

"I was asked to deliver this to you on behalf of my lord." She held out the scroll for him to take.

His eyes narrowed as he gave both the scroll and herself a suspicious look, "Who is your lord, girl?" he growled.

Ina shivered inside, "Lord Kinomoto."

The reaction was so quick that if she had blinked she would never have seen it. The man snatched the scroll and slammed the door in her face.

Tilting her head to the side she blinked owlishly.

_That was…unusual._

Shrugging she turned on her heel and made her way to her next port of call.

* * *

"After she finished the last one she got back on the horse and returned." Pakkun finished in his deep droll. Lazy eyes looked up into the blank one of his summoner.

Kakashi cocked his visible eyebrow and turned towards Genma, "What do you make of it?"

Genma twirled the senbon around his mouth and took his time in replying. After what they had read last night it was obvious something was up and there were still a few pieces of the puzzle missing.

Sighing, he shrugged, "We need more information."

Kakashi stood up from his crouch and gave a curt nod in acknowledgment of his friend's statement.

"Alright. Thanks Pakkun."

A 'poof' was heard as the nin-dog disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Genma drawled.

Kakashi slouched and put a hand in his pocket thinking things over. After a few moments of contemplation he gave Genma a speculative stare.

"Same thing we've been doing since we got here; observe."

Genma muttered something under his breath before gathering himself up and then they took off into the trees to go back to their respective hiding places.

* * *

"Ina?"

"Hai, Akane-sama?"

" _Chan_!" a pause and then, "When are ka-san and tou-san going to be back?"

"I'm not sure. They never gave me a time."

Silence.

"I miss them."

Ina gave the child an intense stare which made the girl squirm. But then a giggle was heard throughout the place as the maid tickled the girl silly.

"Nee-chan! Stop!"

Ina smiled triumphantly and gave the child a respite before starting her tickle-attack again.

"You win! You win!"

"Ha!"

A while later saw Ina listening intently as her charge regaled her day.

"..And then I spilt it all over Haruka-sensei…"

It took everything Ina had in her not to burst out laughing at the tone Akane used. But the little girl knew her too well.

"It's not funny!"

Trying to look suitably chastened Ina ducked her head, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"You're fibbing!"

"I'm not! I'm very truly sorry!"

"Fibber!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Then the girl blew raspberries at her. Ina narrowed her eyes and blew some back.

"You stick your tongue out at me missy then I'm going to come at you with another tickle attack!"

A second later a shriek was heard.

* * *

Genma carefully made his way into the master suite of the floor. Even though the Kinomoto's hadn't been here for a while, the place looked lived in.

The maids obviously kept the place dust-free.

Soundlessly he moved to the dresser at the other side of the room and one-by-one opened the drawers and searched, making sure he left it looking the same after he had finished.

He gave the room another look-over and made his way to the vanity table and hoked around in it but coming up empty once again.

_There must be something to tell where they've gone._

After thirty minutes, he had checked any and all drawers, cupboards in the room and in the en-suite. Nothing.

He was about to leave to look through the Lord's study when something caught his eye. He had overlooked it when looking around.

A portrait hung on the wall of the family. It wasn't that it looked out of place; quite the opposite. No. What had caught his eye was the fact that it didn't lie flat against the wall.

Upon closer examination he found he could swing it outward and behind was a safe.

Genma's mouth twitched, "Well that's original…"

He studied the safe and tilted his head to the side and then the other. It was a manual dial which could have a multiple of combinations. Damn.

_Well, let's give it a try. If I can't crack it then Hatake can take-over._

He tried all the usual combinations: birthdays, anniversaries, ages etc.

As he was trying the last combination (the wee girl's birthday) when he heard a click. His heart raced thinking he had got it but then he realised it wasn't the safe.

_Kuso._

He quickly replaced the portrait and ducked behind the canopy of the bed and watched as the maid from earlier…Ina, made her way in.

She crossed over the vanity, opened the middle drawer and took something from it. He watched as she stopped midway to the door and looked her around.

Her eyes fixed on the portrait and she looked at it curiously. He bit the inside of his lip. Had he not replaced well in his hurry to hide?

She made her way over and stood looking at it before reaching out and touching it lightly, a reminiscent smile forming on her face. She straightened it and then left without another glance.

Genma released his breath. He hadn't been found out. Curiosity stole over him and he made his way to the dresser and opened the drawer to see what she had taken.

It was a brush. He had fleeting interest in why she wanted that but pushed it aside. He needed to let Hatake know of the safe.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when two shadows passed in through the same window Genma had earlier.

"It's over here." Genma said quietly.

Kakashi nodded and followed his best friend over to the portrait. He waited as Genma removed it and then he took a closer look at the safe.

He slid his Hitai-ate up and revealed his Sharingan. It whirled to life and quickly picked up on the minute scuffing around the edges of the lock.

He rushed through all the different combinations and felt success wash over him in a small wave.

Opening the safe quickly he took a look at was inside. His eyes widened in bewilderment and then flashed with rage before settling into a stare so cold his eye looked like black ice.

"Well? What's in it?"

Kakashi didn't reply. Instead he reached in, picked up the item, retracted his arm and held it up for his partner to see.

"Is that…?"

"Hai." He replied in a cool voice.

A lock of faded pink-hair.

* * *

**This is unbeta'd. And I've finally updated another story! Whoo! Sorry it's quite short ^^"**

**Read and review or lurk and read..whatever floats your boat.**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
